


A pleasant show

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel decides to have a fun afternoon after his demon butler intentionally fails to follow his orders. Rated M for sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pleasant show

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters.

Sebastian stretched his back, he had been silently sitting into that armchair for two hours at least. After putting his Master to bed the young boy had asked him to stay with him as usual. The only thing, he had omitted the 'Until I fall asleep' part this time. Therefore, Sebastian, as his faithful butler, had to stay by his side until next morning. He stared at the child in the bed, contempt in his eyes. Only too late had he realised the mistake that he had made when joining forces with him. It was true that his soul smelled deliciously and he was sure that his promised lunch was going to be even more tasty. However, considering all the things he had gone through since signing the contract he seriously doubted that it was going to be enough to satisfy his hunger. A respectable nobleman with a flourishing business and a loyal servant of Her Majesty the Queen, the real Ciel Phantomhive was no more than a spoiled brat, who selfishly enjoyed making his butler's life an hell whenever they weren't at work. On his side, Sebastian occasionally took his revenge while following the Earl's order in his peculiar way. The butler looked at the clock, it was past midnight. In an old-fashioned manner he could interpret his Master's order in a way that it was active only until the end of the day so that he would have been free to leave that very moment. Careful not to wake the boy up he left the room, closing the door behind his shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he finally reached his room and eased himself gently caressing his lovely black cat. 'Only you, you are the only one I need to see at a time like this,' he stated looking at the feline.

…

Hours later he entered Ciel's office bringing tea to his Young Master. The boy was sitting at the mahogany desk, his blue eye was fixed on some papers and he seemed not to take any notice of his butler's appearance.

'Your tea, Young Master,' announced the demon with an evil smile. The child raised his sight looking at him before resuming his work. 'Bring it here,' he ordered.

Sebastian moved so fast a human would have been able to catch only a glimpse of him. The Earl, however, seemed not to mind his superhuman speed.

'Is there anything else my Master wishes for?'

'Revenge, for my parents. But now it's not the moment,' the child replied. 'Sebastian, lock the door. I need to talk to you,' he added.

'As you wish my Lord'. His red eyes glowed in the faint light of the chandelier and Ciel heard the lock turn into the old wooden door. He calmly sipped his tea before starting, 'I assumed I had given you a clear order yesterday night'.

'You did Young Master'.

'Then why did you leave my side?' The child asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

'It was past midnight when I left, I assumed that the order's effect had finished at that time,' the demon said with a smirk.

'Well you made a wrong assumption,' Ciel replied getting up. Although he wasn't very tall a threatening aura surrounded his body as he went near the butler. 'How many times do I have to tell you? You don't need to think, you just need to follow my orders'.

_Arrogant little bastard._ 'Yes, Young Master. I am sorry for misreading your intentions'.

'I am more inclined to think that you did it on purpose'.

'I actually thought you wouldn't have been so cruel to let me stare at your body for a full night. As much as I might like your sleeping form better than when you are awake, I'd rather enjoy my time doing something else,' his butler replied with a grin which partly uncovered his fangs. Ciel growled, his blue eye shining with anger at his butler's disrespectful words.

'You had better remember your place, Sebastian'.

'But Young Master, I do not lie,' the demon said placing his glowed index on his own lips. Ciel didn't replied but merely stared at him with a menacing look.

'May I ask, how did you notice that I had left if you were asleep?'

'I woke up at some point, and you weren't there,' he answered with an accusing tone. 'Why weren't you there?'

'Because I had left?'

'Stop avoiding my question, Sebastian. I want to know the true reason why you went away'.

'I got bored,' he simply stated.

'Is that so?' Ciel's single eye narrowed as he spoke in a low tone.

'Of course Young Master, you asked for the true reason and here it is'. The butler attentively looked at him as he spoke, his eyes studying the expression on his Master's face.

'And tell me, what was so much more interesting that you failed to watch over your Master because of it?'

At this question the demon hesitated, not wanting to reveal the truth.

'I am waiting Sebastian, and do not leave any details out, please'. The earl fingers beat rhythmically on the table while he waited for his butler to speak.

'I was…with the cat,' he finally admitted.

'Ah. That smelly beast, the mere thought of it makes me sick,' Ciel said distorting his mouth. Silence fell into the room, the young boy jumped sitting on the edge of the desk, his free legs kicking around. 'I hope you thoroughly enjoyed yourself last night, as I think I am going to have some fun now. I'm too bored to keep working, you see'.

The demon didn't reply, his Young Master smiled before ordering, 'Now, get over here'.

The butler obediently obliged, quickly closing up the distance. Ciel took his servant's tie pulling him closer before locking his eye into his red pupils. Slowly the demon removed the eye patch covering the Earl's left eye, revealing the shining contract which bonded them. 'Get your shirt off, Sebastian'

'Yes young Master,' the demon replied pulling the cloth away, exposing his lean upper body to the child's hungry eyes.

'I'm not going to take you, it would be too monotonous,' Ciel started tilting his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face, 'Remove all of your clothes'.

Sebastian smirked and with a swift movement he threw his trousers away. 'What does the Young master wish to do with me, then?' He teasingly asked.

Ciel eyed his servant's evident arousal stating, 'I want to see you touch yourself while you come screaming my name'.

The butler chuckled, there was going to be some fun for him too. 'As you wish, Master'.

His glowed hand went to his mouth and he took away the white cloth exposing his own part of the contract. Licking his lips while his fingers went to pinch the hardened nipples he released a moan earning a lustful look from his Master.

_Let_ _'_ _s see how long will you be able to keep your hands off me, Master._

'You seem to be enjoying the sight, Ciel'

The Earl snapped at his remark, 'When did I give you permission to use my name?'

'I apologise for my disrespectful behaviour, Master, but I thought you would have appreciated hearing your name on my lips while I pleasure myself according to your orders'.

'You are not putting enough effort into it, Sebastian,' The child commented with a bored look.

'I apologise again, Master,' the demon replied taking his member into his left hand and stroking it slowly. He moved his hand up and down, thrusting his hips to enhance the effect. His mouth opened as panting breath left his lips, his cheeks reddened while the temperature in the room got high. Even though he wasn't human and he had just taken this form to better serve his Master, he couldn't ignore the rising heat that was filling his limbs, the building pressure into his very core. 'Faster, Sebastian. I want to see you sweating in pleasure'.

'Y-yes Master'. His pitch black hair was sticking to his forehead while the usually composed butler grinder his hips against his hand right in front of his Master. Sebastian's red irises glittered as desire took over his body, he clenched his teeth to avoid indecorous sounds from leaving his lips.

'Let me hear your voice, _demon_ '.

'Ah, yes…Mmasteer…'

'Oh, I forgot to say. Don't you dare come, it wouldn't be enjoyable if you climaxed so soon'.

'Aaah…As you command... Young Master'.

Heavy breaths left his open mouth, as all his muscles tensed. His hand quickened the pace on his pounding cock, with a seductive glance to the Earl he licked his sticky fingers dirtied with the pre-cum which was already leaking out. 'Ciel…' He started.

The child stared into his eyes, leaning nearer he whispered, 'You really like to piss me off…don't you?'.

'It's more simple than that...I don't like calling you…ah…Master in such situations'.

'Hmm…a being like you, who is used to serve, should already be accustomed to refer to his Master with the rightful words'.

Sebastian threw his head back as a wave of pleasure rushed through his body, he moaned biting hard on his lip. Ciel's lustful eyes rested on him, his own pulse fast and strong. 'Sebastian, kneel. Now,' he ordered.

Sebastian bent his legs, with his knees on the floor he stared upwards at his Master, who quickly pulled himself out of his pants. 'Suck me, demon butler,' he said in a husky tone.

'Your wish is my command, Master,' Sebastian smirked before taking in the child's small arousal. The Earl breathed, taking in oxygen as he felt his mind snap away at the wet sensation on his penis. The butler's tongue swirled around making a jolt course Ciel's body, while the boy's hands grabbed the edge of the table to sustain himself, his head thrown back and his lips parted. Taking advantage of the position, with his left hand still keeping him on the edge, the demon grabbed Ciel's butt squeezing it before sliding in his middle finger. The child twitched, releasing a moan followed by disrupted pants. His whole body shook as he came into his servant's mouth. Sebastian dutifully swallowed down the fluids, a grin on his face. Ciel gave him a shameful look, 'Tsk…'

'Uhuu, looks like someone is lacking some... self-control'.

'It's your fault for suddenly taking such actions. I wasn't expecting it'.

'Have you had... enough of fun, ah, My Lord?' The demon dangerously looked at him, questioning his own self-control as his hips moved back and forth in an uncontrolled way.

'Maybe'. Ciel looked at his servant squeaking at his feet. It was clear from his looks that he desperately needed release. 'Should I let you come, demon?'

'It wouldn't hurt…'

'I want to hear you plead for it, as my contracted servant'.

_Damn twisted bastard. I'm going to make you pay for all of this once your soul will be mine and we will be forever together in hell._ 'Please, Master…'

'Please what, Sebastian?' Ciel licked his lips with a wicked smile.

'Let me come…ah'. His thoughts were getting more and more confused as a thick fog filled with pleasure engulfed his mind.

'Then come, demon, call my name'.

'Ciel!' Sebastian screamed, while hot semen spattered over Ciel's shirt.

'I hope you are going to clean this mess up, Sebastian'.

'Of course Master,' the demon answered, his clothes again on him, he had already resumed his usual composed state. He leaned on, licking Ciel's earlobe before moving down to untie his shirt with the help of his fangs. He bit the exposed nipples making the other moan in pleasure before smirking. 'Would you get back to work now, Master?'

'Mm…'

'My, my…someone is getting turned on again, are you up for a ride?'

Ciel blinked at him, 'Not now, I have to attend to the papers,' he said freeing himself from the tight embrace.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows but let him go, helping him to get dressed. 'As you wish,' he bowed before leaving the room.

 


End file.
